What I Want, What I Need
by LlamaTaco
Summary: IA has been living by herself for two years. But when child services catches on, she needs to find her family, and fast. Along the way, she meets someone special, that may just be the first to catch her eye... (Contest on my profile! Check it out if you get the chance?) Please, Read and Review! T for future chapters. (OMG on hiatus I'll probably continue this later?)


**Yes, another story. I seem to have caught a horrible illness. It struck me a few nights ago. It's a sad thing, really, having it. Of course, you know what I'm talking about. Sitting in bed, trying to think... That goddam Writer's Block. (DID I SCARE ANYONE?!)**

**yeah. Well, new story, don't murder me. I decided IA needs more fanfictions. And oh my god, I thought of a new OTP, I am going to cry. Of course, you don't get to know who the other one is... Not until the nexha chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, sir!" The girl began to help the man pick up the groceries she knocked out of his hand.

"It's quite alright, Miss." The old man smiled. He had seen the girl around, and although she was kind and soft-spoken, she was also very clumsy.

The girl smiled as she handed the bags back to him, and took off running, her light-pink hair trailing behind her as she ran down the street, away from the farmer's market.

Skidding to a halt in front of an old building, she unlocked the wooden door and stepped into her home, her silvery-blue eyes glancing over the familiar sorroundings.

The place she lived in was a small, homely place. Although it was ancient and the wallpaper was peeling off, she managed to keep the place tidy. The only rooms the place had was the kitchen that connected to the living room, a tiny bathroom barely big enough to fit a shower, a toilet and a sink, and the girl's bedroom.

The girl dropped her things on the kitchen counter, and relaxed into her couch. After taking out the braids in her hair, she felt her eyelids become heavy...

The girl was jolted awake by a knocking at her door. Slowly standing up so as not to get a headache, she opened the door to find the landowner.

"Oh, hello Haku, I have the rent-"

"That can wait for a moment." The white hair woman interrupted her. "Aria, I think we need to talk."

"Please, just call me Ia. What do you need?" She asked, letting the woman into the small home.

"About your... 'parents'..." Ia gulped. She was hoping this wouldn't come up. "You know you are too young to be paying for this place yourself. It could get you put into an orphanage, and me put into jail to be willing to sell to you." Ia nodded in understanding.

After a moment, Haku started again. "You need to find a guardian. Eventually, the city will find out what is going on. They already are on to me. I would adopt you myself, but I know you would never let me do that. We need to find your parents, a family member, anyone old enough to take care of you."

"Haku, you know I won't be able to find my parents. But please, don't kick me out! This is the only place-"

"-The only place willing to sell to you, yes. And I would never kick you out. I'm just worried about you, and I don't want to see you on the streets. So, we need to find a relative. They don't even have to live with you, just someone who can act as your guardian, if need be."

"...I understand, Haku."

"Great. And about the rent... You payed extra last month, so you don't have to worry about it." Haku grinned.

"Please, I insist."

"No, I insist. You always manage to make ends meet, so, for this month, I'm letting you off the hook."

"Oh, thank you!" Ia hugged Haku tightly, which surprised her at first, but she returned it gently.

"No problem. I'll be taking my leave now. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"

"Don't worry, Haku." Satisfied, Haku left the old building, and drove off in her car, fighting back her coughing fit so Ia wouldn't worry. 'After all, she is only seventeen... She shouldn't have to worry about anything.'

Meanwhile, Ia was back inside of her house, thinking. If she can just put it off for a year, she can make it out of this. That hadn't discovered her for two years, what's another eleven months, until her birthday? But she knew that she wouldn't get that lucky.

Sighing, she flopped back onto her couch, falling asleep before hitting the seat.

* * *

**All done! I think this was good, Introduced some plot, and two important characters...**

**I have some questions! **

**Why do you think IA was running?**

**Why did Haku have to hide her cough?**

**Do you think we will see the old man again?**

**Do you all want to kill me for starting another story?**

**What do you think of the song 'Six Trillion Years and a Night' or whatever it is called?**

**Pancakes, Waffles or French Toast? **

**I want to see if any of you people out there can guess the pairing. Yes, it is IAxsomeone. And it is a male. I seriously doubt any of you will get this. If you do, I will be your bestestest friend foh evah.**

**IA reminds me of flutter shy. /shot**

**Well, that is all I have to say...**

**REVIEW! **

**Review!**

**RRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**Dreamer520**


End file.
